falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Southern Ireland Economic Community
First set up in the early 2200's as a merger between the two most prominent merchant families in the north the Hurley and O Shea families the S.I.E.C has grown to dominate the south of the island of Ireland. Overview In the 2190's,after making thier fortune as scavenger families in the border area between the Kingdom of Ireland and the Exclusion Zone the Hurley and O Shea families decided it was time for a change of scenery, so packing up thier bases they began a Three month walk to the south, they were already familer with the area thanks to scouts and the got through the fledgeling Kingdom of Ireland largely because they were too large and heavily armed to engage directly. Once they arrived in the region they found it infested with local clans(tuath),raiders and slavers. The 2 families split, the Hurley's taking the west,while the O Shea's took the east.Over the next 15 years the 2 families established dominance over the region.They obliterated the raiders, built up loyal merchants and destroyed rebelious ones.The Hurley's chose Cork as thier base of operations while the O Shea's chose Waterford as thiers. Early Days In the area around Cork city the Hurley's found that the various tuath were engaged in fishing, mostly making use of dilapitated and hastily patched up pre war trawlers.The Hurley's recognising a great economic oppurtunity hired all the fishermen and set them to fish in service of the Hurley family. Trade in fish blossemed between the Hurley's in Cork and the the towns surrounding them. Money from trade swept into the city enriching many, the Hurley's found that they could afford to hire the local caravans to sell thier fish produce and expand thier market further north and east than ever before. Thier reliance on fish was so great that when Tommy Hurley, John's grandfather, commisioned the Lordan family of Cobh(Which was their main fishing source as well as a local quarry) to create thier new currency (knowns as limes after the stone from which it is made) he ordered that a leaping trout be carved into the front of every one. The strong relationship with the Lordan family was proven when in 2196 after near 5 years of trading and negotiations the Lordan family agreed to join with the Hurleys as part of a new state. The Lordans example spurred others to join such as the O' Donovans of Donovan's Bridge(Old World Bandon),the Healys of Greater Bernerds Land(also Bandon),the McCarthys of Swamp Abbey(Formally Timoleage),The Dowlings of New Clon,the Harringtons of No Man's Land(Kinsale),the O'Carrols of Fort Carrol(Charles Fort,Kinsale) and the Hayes of Hayes Keep(James Fort,Kinsale). With these familys at thier side the Hurleys had the makings of a small economic union. In the east however the O Shea's had a harder job in Waterford,better known as Bloodford by the locals,of gaining a foothold than the Hurleys had in Cork.They found the South-Eastern Wasetland to be much more inhospitable and sparsely populated then the South-Western one.On the east they had stuck hard by the coastline and left behind groups of men and women to cover thier approach, these people set up trading posts at New Youghal and Adam's Hill. When they arrived on the outskirts of Waterford however they found out several things.That the city and its outer areas were controlled by a bloodthirsty raiding and slaving group called An Tuath Go Deas(The Lovely House) that 30 years ago had struck deep into the ruins of the city and had found a lightly damaged, dormant weapons facility.They then, after kidnapping technical experts from other tuath, reactivated the weapons facility to produce AK-47 assault rifles,RPG-7 rocket launchers,AK-74 LMG's,Druganov sniper rifles and pump action shotguns as well as amunition.With these weapons they slaughtered thier rivals and gained control of the area. The O Shea's seeing all of this settled into an abandoned government building near the suburbs.The Lovely House approached them 3 times,firstly with kind words,secondly with threats and the third time with arms.The O Shea leader Patrick O'Shea rebuffed them all three times.Emboldened by the O Shea's sucess the Ri of the other tuath began to approach tentatively for secret meetings.At first the urged the O Shea's to strike immeadiately at the Lovely House.Patrick refused saying that they lacked the men and arms to attempt such an attack,instead he suggested that they join thier power with his then they would attack.Eventually after months of talks and negotiation all the tuath agreed and a date for the attack was set at November 6th 2192. The plan was for the tuath to put up a strong frontal attack at the front gate of the Lovely House,while Patrick O Shea would lead his men through semi collapsed sewer tunnel and came up behind the raiders.It worked like a charm,the Lovely House's men were caught between 2 forces and were cut down to a man.It was later said that Patrick O Shea throtled Samuel Bruce, The Ard Ri of the Lovely House, with his bare hands The aftermath of this left the O Shea family in charge of the largest weapon stockpile in the south the city of (the happily renamed)Waterford and a functioning weapons factory.It was a very strong position. Period 2197-2211(Expansion and lead up to Founding of state) In the west the Hurley's began to expand thier prospects north and further west into Kerry,as thier caravans and scout led by'' dha ceann bo''(Literaly, 2-headed cow,better known as Brahmin in America) pushed west they founded trading posts at Mallow,Kanturk,Bantry,Blackbank and Macroom.In 2198 they found first major settlement in the form of The Illustrious Quenndom of Lesser Killarney led by Queen Harriet the twelfth.After negotiation and much trade, the Queen was persuaded to join the rapidly growing economic union on a perlimanary status,that was over 78 years ago.As a benefit of joining the union the Queendom got first choice of all the unions products and produces, reduced rates and thier guard got free access to Waterford's arms and ammunition. After that the expedition split, a group led by a nephew of Tommy Hurley known as Tomas Og(A.K.A ogi) headed south on whispers of a settlement called Bearhaven(Old World CastleTownBearHaven),while others continued west along the main Killarney pathway to the town of Tra Li Nua(Formarly Tralee). Tomas Og found the town well named, radaighníomhach ''béar''(radioactive bear,yao guai in America), prowled the countryside.The denizens of Bear Haven were a hardy people at first they reacted with suspicion and in some cases outright hostility.This continued until the residents of Bearhaven realised that the caravaneers weaponry was rather better at killing the bears than the towns own crude axes and pistols could ever do.The people of the town agreed to trade bear pelt and meat for fish and weaponry.They also allowed Hurley fishingboats and trawlers to dock in thier small harbour.Despite this this they refused to join the Hurley's,valueing their independence more than economic prosperity.